


I Like Your Gifts Just Fine

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_kinkmeme, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic Available, penis size insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some unknowable reason, Fraser likes giving but not receiving.  Ray's determined to get to the bottom of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Gifts Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how AO3 doesn't have a "Penis Size Insecurity" tag, but this was inspired by a ds_kinkmeme prompt: _F/K. Fraser has a small-ish dick and is maybe a little insecure about it_. :D
> 
> This story has been podficced by the lovely [marianas](http://ao3.org/users/marianas)! [Listen to the podfic here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/470338)

It's been three times now. Three! And Ray still hasn't seen Fraser with his clothes off, or even just his pants down, which is something he's been fantasizing about since, like, day one. He's sure now that it wasn't just a fluke, that Fraser really has been interested this whole time, but--what the hell? Does Fraser just like head that much or what?

Ray likes head, no argument there. Ray likes being on the receiving end of things. No question. And sure, he's seen where Fraser's mouth has ended up time and time again--Fraser's got no issues putting his mouth in places that polite company would say it doesn't belong. (Fortunately for Ray, no one's accused him of being polite lately.)

But geez--surely Fraser wants to do more than come in his pants during these encounters, right? Right?

So when Time Number Four rolls around, Ray wrestles Fraser onto his bed and starts reaching for Fraser's belt. Thank God Fraser's not in the full-out red Mountie uniform tonight, because Ray's pretty sure he could be fumbling with that for _hours_, what with the extra cross-ways belts and the boots, whereas a pair of too-tight jeans, he knows exactly what to do with that. He gets Fraser's belt undone one-handed, and then he's on to the button, the zipper, and--

\--and Fraser's gone totally still under him, stone cold. Ray pushes himself up so he can see Fraser's face, and he frowns at the resigned expression he sees there. "Hey," Ray says softly. "What?"

"Nothing," Fraser answers quickly. "No, it's--it's fine, Ray, go on."

Like Ray's going to grope at Fraser when Fraser looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here. "Nuh-uh," he says, shaking his head. "You don't like this, that's okay, we can do something else."

"Ray, please--"

"I'm just saying, you look _anything_ but happy here--"

Fraser sighs and pushes up on his elbows. "I just don't want to disappoint you."

The thought's so absurd Ray actually starts laughing for a few seconds before he realizes Fraser's serious. "Wait, what? Disappointed? In _you_? Have you _been_ here the last few times we've, uh..."

"Yes, but--" Fraser pauses, then reaches out for Ray's fly, and Ray can almost see the wheels in Fraser's head turning. _On Second Thought, Perhaps Ray Would Prefer To..._ And it's not that Ray wouldn't _like_ to, would actually _love_ to, but... but. This is starting to seem more than a little selfish.

"Fraser, c'mon. Just--just stop there, c'mon, just--" He gets Fraser's hands off his fly, thank God, and then pushes Fraser back down on his back. "Seriously, buddy. What's the issue?"

Fraser sighs and drops flat on his back. "It's only that--I know you've had several lovers, Ray, and I--"

"I wouldn't call it 'several'," Ray mutters, wishing Fraser could've put that in a way that didn't make him feel like such a slut. "Like--two or three serious ones, maybe, and a couple sweaty handjobs after a night at a dance club, and--"

"I believe you've made my point for me."

Ray closes his trap and grumbles silently to himself. Okay, if Fraser considers a handjob exchanged with some stranger outside a club "having a lover", Ray can't really argue with him.

"And you're very... I mean, you yourself are..." Fraser gestures broadly in the general direction of Ray's cock, and Ray blinks at him.

"I'm..."

"You're quite..."

Very _what_? He's _what_? Quite _what_?

"Fraser, could you just spit it out and--"

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not--_gifted_ the way you are," Fraser says, sounding as cranky as Ray's ever heard him. "And I'll understand if that--if that won't do."

For a few seconds, Ray just gapes at him, and then he goes right the hell back to Fraser's fly, jerking open the button and the zipper and dragging Fraser's jeans down.

"Ray--!"

But Ray's busy; Ray's got a whole mouthful of being busy, and though Fraser's cock swells in his mouth, true to Fraser's awkward, half-assed explanations, it doesn't quite fill Ray's mouth all the way. Fraser tastes like all the best parts of Ray's life, though; sweat and a little gunpowder and that scent from burning rubber, like a good healthy car chase that ends with Fraser reading the bad guy his rights.

When Ray finally lifts his head, Fraser's staring down at him, glassy-eyed. "Ray..."

"I don't see a damn thing wrong with your 'gifts'," Ray murmurs, "other than you not letting me suck 'em enough."

"Well," Fraser says, and he licks his lips--slow and soft, in a way that makes Ray want to kiss him and makes Ray think about where Fraser likes to put those lips, all at once. "I believe I owe you an apology, Ray."

"Rather have you just sit still a while."

"Understood," Fraser says, and then he gasps, because Ray's back to enjoying every inch of Fraser's gifts, however few or many inches he's got.

_-end-_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] I Like Your Gifts Just Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470338) by [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas)




End file.
